degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eliluv69/With you Eli.Part 2
Woods Elis POV Clare,I`ve always wanted to tell you that I loved you but I was afraid of what would happen to you if we started a relationship. Clare-What are you afraid of? Eli-That I`m gonna lose you. Clare-You`ll never lose me Eli,I love you more than I ever loved anyone before. Eli-I heard about what K.C did to you and I don`t know if your trusting of anyother guy. Clare-K.C was horrible to me yes,but there aren`t any new girls at this school that I`m friends with right? Eli-Well no,but-'' ''Clare-But nothing,I`m not gonna leave you. Just at that moment they both leaned in to kiss each other when a strange voice came up behind them. Tiffany-Hey,I`m Tiffany I`m new here and was wondering if you knew who Eli Goldsworthy was? Clare-Yeah,why? Tiffany-Well principal simpson said he was going to give me a tour of the school. Eli-I`m Eli. Tiffany-Your better looking than I thought. Clare-Well Tiffany I`m Clare Edwards,Elis girlfriend. Tiffany-Oh.Well I`ll let you to get back to makingout I`ll give myself the tour. As Tiffany walks away she slips a sheet of paper in Elis bag. Elis house Clares POV Clare-She was such a slut,I mean she put her number in your bag. Eli-Clarebear,your overreacting im not gonna use the number look I threw it away. Clare-Alright Dr.Doom,then can I get a tour of your bedroom. Eli-You don`t even have to ask. Eli picks Clare up and carries her to his room. Clare-I should get home its getting late,drive me home? Eli-Didn`t you say your parents are out of town at a wine tasting thingy? Clare-Yeah,why? Eli-Well my dad is out of town on a business trip,why don`t you just spend the night here? Clare-Well atleast take me to my house to get some clothes. Eli-Why? Clare-What would the neighbors think if I came out of the house with the same clothes on? Eli-Who cares,I think that would be absolutely sexy. Clare-Fine,what are we gonna do? Eli-Well I have a pretty good idea. Eli then grabs Clare and lays her on top of his chest,they start makingout till a knock at the door startled them. Clare-Whos that? Eli-I don`t know. Elis front porch Adams POV Adams thoughts-What is he doing in there? Eli-Oh its just you Adam. Adam-Yeah,is Clare here? Eli-Yeah,why? Adam-I need her help. Clare-Hey Adam,what are you doing here? Adam-I need your help with an outfit. Clare-Sure. Adam thens walks in Elis house and pulls out bags of dresses. Adam-My cousins are coming to visit and they never met Adam only Gracie. Clare-Ok,whats the occasion? Adam-My grams birthday. Clare-Go with the red dress. Adam-Thanks Clare your saving my life I owe you. School Elis POV Adam-Eli are you alive?Clares getting mugged. Clare-Whats wrong with Eli? Eli-Clare don`t get pissed but that new girl told me to meet her in the janitors closet today after school. Clare-What did you say? Eli-I said no but then she kissed me and walked away. Clare-I`m gonna kill that slut! Adam-Calm down Clare. Adam calls Alli explaining the situation,she then shows up with Drew. Part 3 will be up soon as long as you guys like part 2. Category:Blog posts